User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Adventures of Steve and Carson: Episode 2 Part 3 (Last Part!)
(Ah, last part, pretty right, i did part 2 a few days ago meanwhile Part 1 a LITTLE far away actually but hey part 3 now and Part 3 yes is always last part of our adventure episodes uh really right so this adventure is ending soon but this adventure is far from over yet so...) *The three monsters is then playing poker meanwhile Steve, Carson, Reuben and Liber are inside the cage* Liber: Rlly? This stinks! Carson, ya have any idea now? Carson: Could we maybe distract them? Steve: Good idea, Carson!... But how? Carson: Well, idk... Liber? Liber: I could think of something but... Now that we are stuck idk what to do... *Phone ringing* Skeleton: *Answers* Hello? Herobrine: Ya got them? And the machine? Skeleton: Yes, sir! We even got another machine as well! Revenge is sweet! Herobrine: >:D Ah, ah hah! THAT'S my monsters, looks like i misjudged you three, you ARE helpful! Not useless at all, i am waiting for ya three so ya can get your rewards! Skeleton: Aye-Aye, Herobrine, Sir! Bye! *She turns phone off* Zombie: All right, looks like we have food tonight! Creeper: Yum-Yum! *Drools like a dog* (Lol only drools and just said anything else than Sss XD) Steve: Monsters? Monster Trio: What? Steve: How are you three going to get us all four inside this cage back to Herobrine? Skeleton: Easy, we three together lift the cage, of course, idiot! Steve: Well, i meant... Wouldn't it be better IF only three of us was inside? I mean... I am so enormous heavy! IF ya three lift this cage, ya wouldn't stand me! Skeleton:... ._. -_- YOU THINK we are idiots? If we let you out, you will escape and ruin our rewards! Steve: No, i... :O LOOK! *Points forward* Thief! *The monsters got tricked and look behind themselves* *Steve puts three bricks in his right shoe and three other bricks as well in his left shoe to anyway make himself heavy along with an anvil inside his pants* Zombie: What do ya mean? There is no thief behind us! Steve: Meh, must been a villager... Zombie: VILLAGER!? Liber: Steve meant me i suppose? Zombie: But ya is... Liber: Steve is stupid you just said... Skeleton did anyway, SO it do means Steve do not understand now anything uh right Steve? Ya don't understand? *Winks at him* *Steve winks back* Steve: Yup, right, Zombie and Skeleton! Skeleton: Oh... Guess i am right anyway lol... Zombie: Meh, every monster man... And lady! *Skeleton blushes* Let's lift this cage with the prisoners! *Skeleton, Zombie and Creeper try to lift the cage BUT it is heavy, because Steve have bricks inside his shoes and an anvil inside his pants* Skeleton: HOLY COW! Ya is not kidding, ya IS heavy!... :O Zombie: We are idiots as well, let's... *Opens cage only letting Steve out* You other three stay inside! *He slams the cage and locks again, only Steve outside* Steve: Thank you, now... *Whispers to his friends inside the cage and good idea in cage, can be good* Pssst, guys! DO same thing like i did, bricks inside shoes and anvil inside pants! Carson: Ya sure? Steve: Yes sure, do it ok? Carson: Ok... *Whispers to Liber and Reuben and is idk not heard well however he whispers and says same stuff or something* *They three also put three bricks inside right shoe and other three in left shoe and anvil so in pants* Skeleton: Ok so... But ya follow us, don't forget it, Steve! Steve: Ah hah, Easy there... Easy-Easy Skeleton, easy... I do what you three say! Zombie: That is good, now, we monsters will lift... *They try again BUT it is still heavy* Skeleton: WHAT THE HECK!? Why won't it work? Zombie: PLS, don't tell me you three is heavy too? Liber: Yup! Carson: Guess so! Reuben: Hm-Hm! *Nods yes* Skeleton: OMG! Steve... Your strong right? Can ya give us help? lift with us ok? Steve: Sure... *Steve tries to help the three at same time BUT it did work, Steve is strong i guess* Monster Trio: WOW! :O... Skeleton: Ya IS strong... Steve: Yeah but uh... Ya know what? Skeleton: Uh what now?... Steve: Since now ya know, now i am strong and since that... If i am strong, i should be inside cage again i guess ah idk should have been good and if i was in the cage, it would get worse because if ya let my friends out, i can help you to get to Herobrine WITH them! Skeleton and Zombie: RIGHT! *They locks up the cage and Carson, Liber and Reuben gets outside* Steve: And... Since it IS your cage after all and such... Ah ya know, this cage would been good IF ya was inside it right? Herobrine wants you guys to get with the cage i guess... Skeleton and Zombie: Your right! *Skeleton, Zombie and Creeper gets inside the cage, closes the door AND Steve locks it with their key* *Steve, Carson, Liber and Reuben is better now eh, Rlly they take back their two machines so Steve, Carson, Liber and Reuben is leaving now* Steve: Bye! Gotta go now, i am happy IF i helped ya Monsters! Skeleton: Bye, Steve and also pals! Glad we could help you all as well! ^^ See ya some other day... Zombie: Yeah, happy to help as always! Creeper: Ss-Ss! *He is saying SS-SS like "Hm-Hm" and nods and smiles now and now they notice what Steve did* Zombie and Skeleton: :O... Wait a minute... O_P Steve: Bye, suckers! *Steve and his friends runs away* Zombie: >:/ HE TRICKED US! You idiot! Now we are stuck! Ugh u suck at this, Skeleton! Skeleton: Shut up, also we not stuck since... Uh... Creeper can blow us out! Creeper: O_O!? Skeleton: You must... Zombie: IF he do, he will die! Skeleton: I don't care, ah can we not care and only care to ESCAPE!? Zombie: Sigh, guess all of us is right... *Creeper gets scared and backs a little BUT he notice that the cage opens... Why? Idk he must been breaking it* Skeleton: AH WHAT!? He breaking it easy? But... Eh... Kidding me!? We was locked inside and they get away!? EH! THEY GET AWAY! Zombie: GET BACK HERE, LOSERS! *The monsters chases after Steve and friends* Carson: Uh, Steve... We got a problem... Steve: What... :O OH NO! RUN! *They run away meanwhile The Monsters is getting closer and closer to them* Skeleton: You three will pay! Liber: I don't think so! Still... Steve: Think so man k think so... Maybe not but eh... No maybe... Maybe not! :(... Liber: Quick! Build something! *Steve shows four iron blocks and a pumpkin* Carson: Good idea! *Steve build an IRON GOLEM!* *Skeleton, Zombie and Creeper notices The Iron Golem and they three stops running and is very close to The Iron Golem who looks down angry at them* Skeleton and Zombie: P_P... :( Uh-Oh! Creeper: Suh-Soh! *Iron Golem PUNCHES the three of them to air* The Monster Trio: AAAAAH! THE MONSTER TRIO IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN! *They disappear and a star is blinking* Steve: WOO! WE DID IT! The monsters defeated! AND we also got our machines back! Carson: Steve, ya was SO SMART! Super, also, the monsters was wrong, Steve! Your the smartest guy i ever know... Liber: SMARTEST!? >:(... Carson: Heh, except you of course, Liber... You BOTH are! Liber: ^^ Why, thank you! XD I am pleased, heh... *Back home, they place back the giant machine and Liber looks at his "Treasure Seeker" machine* Liber: Well guys, i guess i can try... ONE... Last... Try!... :( It may not work, who knows but i can try? Steve: Liber, Liber, Liber! There are MANY ways the emeralds CAN be far away from this place and... *Meanwhile Steve talked, Liber found something, digs up a hole and DID found what he wanted* Liber: GASPS! GUYS! I DID IT! *Picks up emerald* :O... I can't believe it! I DID Found an ah... Emerald! :D No rlly! I FOUND IT NOW! *Laughs of joy* Steve and Carson: WOW!... :O... Liber: Oh boy! *He puts it in the giant machine and his emerald gets VERY huge* Reuben: :O... *But not better because... Liber gets the emerald crushed by him, but yes it crushes him since it is huge* Liber: OW! Steve and Carson: GASPS! LIBER! Your ok? :(... *Liber thumbs up* Liber:... Don't worry, i am fine! Steve, Carson, Reuben, Liber and even Iron Golem who came suddenly since they created him: *Laughs* *We see Herobrine's home and he is VERY angry, finding out the monsters was stupid and failed* Skeleton: Uh... Boss? Your ok? Herobrine: >:( GET OUT OF HERE!!! *Herobrine takes his stick and runs to The Monster Trio, wanting to just idk uh just hurt them with his stick* Skeleton, Zombie and Creeper: AAAAHHH! D: *Runs away in fear* The End! (See? So we DID win over the monsters again, nice story huh?) Category:Blog posts